1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of an exhaust pipe system for a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, for example, in a vehicle such as a saddle-type vehicle, as disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication H1-33778, the vehicle is provided with an engine loaded onto a vehicle body frame and an exhaust pipe system for emitting exhaust gas discharged from the engine to the atmosphere. The exhaust pipe system extends rearwardly along a side portion of a vehicle body from the engine, and is suspended to a rearward side portion of the vehicle body frame.
A problem exists with the mounting structure of a conventional exhaust pipe system in that a moment is generated around a suspended position of the exhaust pipe system due to vibration or the like which occurs during the operation of the vehicle.
When a moment like this is generated, in particular, since a muffler constituting the exhaust system is a heavy article, a large load operates on a connecting portion of the exhaust pipe system with an engine.
Thus, in the prior art described above, in order to decrease the load operating on the connecting portion, such a measure is taken such that a shock absorbing body formed out of an elastic material, such as rubber, is mounted on the connecting portion described above.
However, in such a method as coping with the problem described above, not only the shock absorbing body stated above, but also various components are necessitated for mounting the shock absorbing body. Thereby, the number of parts of the exhaust pipe system are increased, so that weight of the vehicle is increased or a sharp rise in cost occurs.
The present invention overcomes the above conventional problems. It is an object of the invention is to provide a mounting structure of an exhaust pipe system in a vehicle that is capable of making the magnitude of a moment operating on the exhaust system as small as possible by means of a simple constitution.
To achieve the object described above, in a first aspect of the invention, a mounting structure for an exhaust pipe system in a vehicle, in which the exhaust pipe system is connected to an engine loaded onto the vehicle and for guiding exhaust gas discharged from the engine to outside air is mounted on a vehicle body frame constituting the vehicle. The exhaust pipe system is connected to the vehicle body frame in a position substantially upwardly from a center of gravity of the exhaust pipe system.
In a second aspect of the invention, a mounting structure of an exhaust pipe system in a vehicle according to the first aspect includes the exhaust pipe system having an exhaust pipe connected to the engine and a muffler integrally formed with the exhaust pipe. The exhaust pipe system is connected to the vehicle body frame in the position substantially upwardly from the center of gravity of the exhaust pipe system including the exhaust pipe and the muffler.
In a third aspect of the invention, a mounting structure of an exhaust pipe system in a vehicle according the first aspect includes the exhaust pipe system having an exhaust pipe connected to the engine and a muffler connected to the exhaust pipe, and the muffler is connected to the vehicle body frame in the position substantially upwardly from the center of gravity of the muffler.
In a fourth aspect of the invention, a mounting structure of an exhaust pipe system in a vehicle according to the first to third aspects includes the exhaust pipe system connected to the vehicle body frame, in such a manner that a bracket is provided at a position mounted with the exhaust pipe system on the vehicle body frame. A stay is provided on the vehicle body frame that is connected and opposed to the bracket from a side portion of the vehicle body frame. The bracket is connected with the stay via a shock absorbing member. The shock absorbing member includes a shock absorbing disk interposed between the bracket and the stay, and a shock absorbing cylinder inserted through the bracket to be brought into contact with the shock absorbing disk. The shock absorbing cylinder is provided with an annular outward flange to be brought into contact with the bracket in a side opposed to the stay. The stay and the bracket are jointly fastened by means of a fastening member provided by projecting through the shock absorbing disk and shock absorbing cylinder.
The invention being thus described, it will be obvious that the same may be varied in many ways. Such variations are not to be regarded as a departure from the spirit and scope of the invention, and all such modifications as would be obvious to one skilled in the art are intended to be included within the scope of the following claims.